


Give Me a Break (24 Hours Is Too Short)

by Samnyeong



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Happy ending as always, Kind of angsty, M/M, but probably only soonhui romantically, jun x everyone tbh, okay pretty angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samnyeong/pseuds/Samnyeong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junhui spends his day with substantial quality time with each of the members, a serious problem on his mind that he wasn't ready to share yet.<br/>To stay or not to stay? That was the question.<br/>Even the group's "positivity boy" feels negative emotions.</p><p>(aka everyone can see through Junhui's fake smile except himself)</p><p>"Why are you making that face?"<br/>"What face?"<br/>"Like you're in pain."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me a Break (24 Hours Is Too Short)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Am I Worth It? Say yes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521469) by [ladysasuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysasuke/pseuds/ladysasuke). 



> "I'm practicing my sexy expression."

6 o'clock in the morning, none of the members should be awake right now, aside from Seungcheol, that is. Junhui knew this very well, that was why he forced himself to get up at 5:30am today, quickly slipped into comfortable wear and got on his way.

"Seungcheol-hyung!" Junhui called, running up behind the team leader, panting slightly. As expected of someone who runs every morning, Seungcheol didn't seem the least fazed by his fast pacing, it shouldn't even be called jogging speed.

Removing an earbud, Seungcheol turned to look at Junhui with a surprised expression, "What are you doing up?"

"I thought I would run with you for once," Junhui smiled, catching up to the older male so that they were now jogging shoulder-to-shoulder, "you know I need the exercise."

"Not going to deny that since you admitted it." Seungcheol teased, nudging Junhui gently as they ran.

Their pacing slowly began to synchronize until they were perfectly matching the other's breathing, the air was still cool, and not a lot of people were out and about. It wasn't surprising since anyone would want to sleep in on the weekends. Anyone besides Seungcheol, that is. Junhui had always admired Seungcheol's dedication to staying fit, well, his dedication to anything in general, especially to the group. Seungcheol was a man of his word, when he says he'll achieve something, you can bet that he will.

That was why Junhui thought, maybe he could reveal the matter to him... If it was Seungcheol, he would surely listen to everything Junhui had to say without being judgmental or interrupting him in the middle, and by the end of it, he would definitely give him the best word anyone could ever afford to offer.

"That was a pretty good run! I think we should be back in time for breakfast-"

"Hyung."

Seungcheol stopped, one foot already on the doorstep back to the dorms as he turned around to look at Junhui, who was lagging behind, his feet dragging, "What's wrong?"

Junhui pondered for a second, looking for the right way to begin his discussion without alarming his leader too much, "Have you ever wondered... when this is going to end?"

"What do you mean?"

"SEVENTEEN is amazing, running with you is amazing, but lately I've been feeling that... I can't keep up anymore, whether it's with you or SEVENTEEN." Junhui balled his hands into fists, waiting for Seungcheol to potentially punch him or something. Anything.

"Jun, you... are you trying to say that..."

"I want out." Junhui finished for him, not wanting to hear the painful words from his longtime supportive leader, "I just wanted to thank you for your leadership and everything you've done to look out for me over these years."

Seungcheol nodded slowly, watching as Junhui bowed respectfully, "Is there no room for discussion over the matter?"

"I've already informed the manager, he gave me 24 hours to make my final decision... but I don't think there's a need for that." Junhui stated firmly, raising his head to give Seungcheol a smile, "I had a good run, both with you and SEVENTEEN."

"Then why are you making that face?"

"What face?"

" _Like you're in pain._ "

Junhui paused to stare at Seungcheol, who was returning his stare with the utmost serious expression Junhui had ever seen on his leader. He licked his slightly chapped lips cautiously, he was so sure he had pulled off the most sincerest smile he could muster, maybe his acting's deteriorated.

"Oh, you two are back, Jeonghan-hyung's making breakfast." Thankfully, Seungkwan indirectly saved Junhui from Seungcheol's interrogation.

"I'll go help!" Junhui immediately piped up cheerfully, zooming past Seungkwan into the kitchen where SEVENTEEN's self-proclaimed angel was preparing breakfast for thirteen hungry kids including himself.

Slightly caught off guard by Junhui's appearance in the kitchen, Jeonghan paused what he was doing to look at the younger male, "Jun, did you need something?"

"Not really... I just suddenly... really want to make toast for the members." Junhui said, already moving towards the loaf of bread on the counter.

"All right then?" Jeonghan shrugged nonchalantly, just his usual carefree self, "You go ahead and do that then, I'll finish up the eggs and bacon, then you can help me make coffee after we're both done."

"Okay!" Junhui turned on the available stove next to him eagerly, placing pieces of bread in the frying pan until they were a beautiful crispy brown.

Jeonghan blinked as he set the plates out, putting the eggs, bacon, and pieces of toast into even shares on each plate, "You're pretty familiar with this, huh?"

"Oh yeah, I used to do this for the members before you came-" Junhui stopped, turning quickly to face the motherly figure of the group, "I mean, it's not like I think you stole my role or anything! You're a way better mother figure than me, hyung!"

Jeonghan laughed, patting Junhui on the back affectionately, "There's no 'true mother' for these kids, they don't need one. Their 'dad' already keeps them in order anyway."

"Yeah... Seungcheol-hyung is amazing in that sense." Junhui nodded, noticing that the rest of the members were starting to file into the dining room, most of them still looking groggy from sleep.

He was so busy observing the others that he didn't notice that he was being observed as well, "Jun, is there something wrong?" Jeonghan prompted gently, stepping closer to the young dancer.

"What?" Junhui whipped his head around, backing away slightly, Jeonghan's face was abnormally close to his, the latter's eyes seemed to be fixated on Junhui's, searching for something.

"Your expression seems... odd." Jeonghan replied, squinting slightly.

"Oh, I'm just practicing for an upcoming role." Junhui lied, giving his hyung a reassuring smile.

Still not breaking eye contact, Jeonghan briefly brushed his fingers over Junhui's right cheek, a wistful look in his eyes as he sighed, "I see... _They must be in pain_."

* * *

Junhui heard the quiet strumming of a guitar coming from the living room after putting his plate away and decided to investigate. Not like he couldn't give a good guess on who it was though... "Jisoo-hyung."

"Hey, Jun!" Jisoo greeted cheerfully, scooting over slightly so that Junhui could sit down next to him. Once that was settled, Jisoo turned back to his guitar, strumming a gentle melody and humming a couple of notes in accompaniment.

Junhui had always admired the way Jisoo composed himself, like a perfect gentleman (even though he didn't have the personality to match exactly), his features were stunning, and he looked especially immersed in his favorite hobby without a care in the world. He continued to watch as Jisoo's slender fingers strummed the guitar strings in an ever so graceful manner, his head nodding to the rhythm, his eyes halfway closed.

Then suddenly, it stopped. 

"Oh, don't mind me, continue." Junhui smiled, urging the older boy to go on, so that he could forget about a certain matter that's been festering continuously in the back of his head since earlier this morning, even before his run with Seungcheol.

Jisoo shook his head, looking at Junhui with eyes so clear that the latter could easily see his own reflection in them even from a distance away, "Do you want me to play something happier?"

"Hm? No, it's fine, it's beautiful."

"I'm not going to keep playing if it makes you look like that."

Junhui blinked as Jisoo began to put his guitar away, "Like what?"

"Like you're in pain."

Junhui scowled, it was the third time someone's told him that today, were they conspiring together? "Did Seungcheol-hyung tell you something?"

"What?" Jisoo blinked back, storing his guitar away.

"No, never mind..." Junhui glanced up at the clock, it was almost time for lunch. He got up from his place on the couch and began to walk out, he already had plans with Wonwoo to eat spicy food together up in their room, "It was great talking to you, Jisoo-hyung."

"Yeah, hey!" Jisoo called before Junhui could completely disappear from his sight, " _Let's talk often!_ "

* * *

With just the two of them, they managed to gobble down every last bit of the spicy noodles they had ordered as takeout, so now Junhui and Wonwoo were just lazing around in the room with the empty containers already disposed of in the trashcan.

"Spicy food is the best..." Wonwoo sighed, leaning against the edge of his bed as he sat on the floor with Junhui's head resting on his lap.

"I know... such a shame that the others can't appreciate it." Junhui chuckled, rubbing his belly with satisfaction, "Then again, there's more for us then."

They laid in silence, staring at the ceiling with blank eyes. It's been a while since they could just let themselves go off instead of worrying about work and what's up next on their schedule. All that anxiety... and the fear that their hard work would all build up to nothing in the end. Even then, he has to wonder, does his own role in the group mattered at all? Did he even have a role in this group?

Then without warning, the peace was disturbed by a burp.

"Dude!" Junhui laughed, punching Wonwoo's stomach playfully, "Gross!"

"There it is." Wonwoo grinned, capturing Junhui's fist in his palm, "I was getting a little worried."

"About what?" Junhui scowled, looking up at his best friend of the same age.

"You, of course." Wonwoo replied nonchalantly, looking off into the distance again, "Lately, you've been looking... what is the right word for it..."

"...Like I'm in pain?"

"A lot of pain." Wonwoo corrected as Junhui sat up, scooting himself closer next to Wonwoo so that their shoulders were touching.

Tilting his head to the side, Junhui pondered over the description, he wasn't surprised that Wonwoo would notice since he was always the quiet observer type. He guess he owed it to him for being honest, and a good friend in general. To put it simply, he just couldn't hide anything from Wonwoo, "I'm leaving the group."

Wonwoo's eyes widened, but that was all. He didn't jump to stop him, shout at him, or glare at him with betrayal. Junhui wished he had done that, but instead, Wonwoo only looked at Junhui with a calm expression, his gaze steady as he placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently.

Junhui waited for something, anything, to come out of his friend's mouth, and when something did, it wasn't what he was expecting at all, and it only made his heart drop further down.

" _I'm sorry._ "

Before Junhui could break down just from making his friend say that, the door was opened by Jihoon, who also shared the room with them. The younger male's nose scrunched up slightly at the spiciness still very prominent in the air and made his way to the windows, opening them to let the air flow.

"Oh, welcome back." Wonwoo said, still slouched on the floor comfortably.

"It's your turn in the studio." Jihoon replied curtly, practically shooing Wonwoo out of the room for his recording session, rambling about how they needed the rap verses down as soon as possible or they won't make it in time.

Junhui chuckled, waving to the departing rapper. Once that was taken care of, Jihoon collapsed onto his bed, sighing. Junhui only watched silently, not wanting to disturb Jihoon's moment of rest. For such a young guy, Jihoon was probably the most hardworking out of all of them, no, there was no argument that he was. Sometimes Junhui wondered how he even managed to wake up every morning knowing the huge responsibility he carries as SEVENTEEN's producer would be with him for... who knows how long?

"Stop it." Jihoon suddenly said, surprising Junhui. While Junhui was busy immersed in his own thoughts, Jihoon had sat up and was now looking at Junhui with what appears to be a disgusted expression.

"Excuse me?" What did he do now?

"That face. It doesn't suit you." Jihoon replied, again, very curtly.

"This face? I was born with it though." Junhui frowned. Jihoon was hard to understand, but he's never been this much of a puzzle.

Jihoon sighed, exasperated. He then got up from his bed and knelt in front of Junhui so that their faces were at the same level. Without warning, Jihoon suddenly slapped a hand over Junhui's left cheek. It wasn't a full-fledged "slap", but Junhui could definitely feel the sting against his skin.

" _Stop lying._ " Jihoon's voice was almost a hiss as he practically glared into Junhui's eyes, which blankly stared back at him, "...I'll give you more lines, so..."

"Oh... did you hear what I was talking about with Wonwoo?" Junhui asked, running a hand through Jihoon's hair tenderly.

Jihoon only nodded, his gaze lowering.

"It's not your fault, Jihoon. It's not anyone's fault besides my own. I guess I'm just... too weak for this industry." Junhui laughed pathetically.

Jihoon slapped his hand away and made his way towards the door, pausing to throw one last sentence over his shoulder to Junhui before slamming the door behind him, "You're everything but weak."

* * *

Making his way down the stairs, Junhui felt his body grow much heavier than it was this morning, he blamed it on the spicy food. Not that he didn't still love them though. Once he got to the bottom, he noticed Seokmin hiding quite obviously under the table.

"Seokmin, what are you doing?"

"Oh, Jun-hyung!" Seokmin crawled out from under the table, relieved that it was only Junhui, "I accidentally broke Jihoon-hyung's cellphone case..."

Junhui laughed, "I don't think he cares about that kind of stuff, as long as it wasn't his laptop, or guitar, or-"

"But I still broke it..." Seokmin sighed, taking out the broken pieces he had hidden in his pocket, "It's one of his old ones though."

"Seokmin, that's not Jihoon's phone case, that's just an imitation of it using taped plastic." Junhui pointed out, showing Seokmin the sticky edges, "Did Seungkwan and Jeonghan-hyung prank you again?"

Seokmin laughed as Junhui threw the pieces into the trashcan, "Wow, I fell for it again... I guess I'm just hopeless."

"Being naive isn't bad though." Junhui assured, patting their lead vocalist reassuringly on the shoulder, "If you ask me, we need more people like you in this world..." No kidding. Sometimes he wished that he were as pure-hearted as Seokmin, then maybe he'd be able to blind himself from all these negative emotions. He thought he was doing well being the group's claimed "positivity boy", and he was even voted as the member with the least worries, and maybe that was his own fault. He shouldn't have tried to hide it all the time, maybe if he had been more open about these negative emotions...

"I may be naive, but I can tell, hyung." Seokmin suddenly interrupted his thoughts, "You don't have to force yourself."

"Force myself?"

"To be positive. You're only human, when you feel sad, you should cry, when you feel angry, you should yell." Seokmin explained, returning Junhui's shoulder pat, " _But please don't ever force yourself to smile like this._ "

* * *

"No, no, no! You're doing it all wrong!" Mingyu wailed, stopping Junhui from cracking the eggs with just one hand, "I know it's cool, but we don't need that many eggs!"

"But it's the only thing I can do since you insist on doing everything else..." Junhui pretended to pout, looking at the messy counter. Mingyu normally kept everything clean, but it was just too many things for him to handle. It was probably a bad idea to assign them to kitchen duty for dinner together.

"Hyung, you're really..." Mingyu sighed, "Fine, if it makes you happy."

"Yay, thanks!" Junhui laughed, it was only now at times like these when Mingyu felt more mature and reliable, and for once, he could feel like the dongsaeng instead of the hyung.

Mingyu watched as Junhui continued to crack every single egg into the bowl with one hand, looking just like a child.

"I'm glad you're back to normal."

"Hm?" Junhui hummed, clearly enjoying his little egg cracking show.

"You haven't been very energetic lately, I was a little worried that something was up." Mingyu replied, turning back to making the rest of the meal.

Junhui paused. Was it really so obvious that even Mingyu noticed? Maybe he just didn't give Mingyu enough credit on being the observant type.

"Well, don't worry, nothing's up."

"That's good." Mingyu replied, looking back towards Junhui and flashing his canines, " _A smiling Jun-hyung is a necessity for the group after all._ "

* * *

"You really want to go? Really?" Minghao quirked an eyebrow as Junhui pulled him onto the balcony, turning the volume of his phone way up as his playlist went on shuffle, "You're not even good at this."

"Wow, cruel. I'm just as good of a dancer as you are!" Junhui insisted, getting his footwork warmed up as he half-hopped half-shuffled to the music's beat.

"Yeah, but a dance battle is another thing... and in this kind of space?" Minghao sighed, typical Junhui, he didn't know when to quit. The younger dancer watched as Junhui clumsily tripped over the floorboard, then insisted that he was going to kick Minghao's butt. Minghao could only roll his eyes, but Junhui seemed pretty fired up about it, "Fine... I'll play with you for a bit."

"That's what I'm talking about!" Junhui clapped his hands happily, but then tripped over another loose floorboard, "Wow, someone should really fix those, someone could get seriously hurt."

"Yeah, you." Minghao sighed, pulling Junhui closer to the sliding doors so that he wouldn't accidentally fall to his death, "Seriously, what is wrong with you today?" He asked, turning off the music so that they could hear each other clearly.

Junhui sighed, stepping away from Minghao slightly so that he could lean against the handlebars, "We've been friends for a long time, huh? It's kind of weird. I still remember our first meeting as trainees." He smiled slightly at the younger boy, "We used to stick together a lot as the only 'foreigners' in the group."

"Where are you going with this?" Minghao quirked an eyebrow, it was strange for Junhui to be so reminiscent about the past, especially since he's always talking about how they should look forward to the future instead of dwelling on the past.

"I feel like I owe it to you to be honest, especially with a decision like this."

"What are you talking about?" Minghao was growing impatient, somehow, the smile on Junhui's face didn't feel as carefree as usual, it felt like one of his "smile-for-the-camera" expressions, it wasn't... sincere. Minghao was almost scared to hear what he had to say, but at the same time, he also felt like getting it over with so that Junhui could stop acting so unnatural.

"I'm going back to China." Junhui said, his voice sounded steady, but his gaze was flying everywhere, unwilling to watch Minghao's expression change.

The younger's mouth had dropped open, eyes staring straight at Junhui, begging him to break into his usual jester smile and tell him it was all just a prank. Nothing. Just dead seriousness.

"Why?" Minghao asked slowly, his crossed arms tightened around each other, his fingers digging into his own skin as though he needed to make sure this was real, and he wasn't just having a bad dream.

"This is hard." Junhui broke into a laugh, leaning his elbows against the edge of the handlebars as he looked out towards the night scenery, "I totally underestimated how hard it'd be to work as an idol, especially with the status of a foreigner. I should just return to what I'm good at."

"You're kidding me, right? What happened to all that resolve from before...?" Minghao's voice trembled.

"I don't know... I might have lost interest." That was a lie, "I just don't feel... up for it anymore." Another lie.

"You're lying!" Minghao yelled, but then quickly lowered his voice, realizing that the others inside might wonder what was up and come over, then Junhui would definitely not spill the truth to him, "Tell me honestly, why?"

Junhui didn't dare look back at his friend, he knew that he wouldn't be able to follow through on his choice if he took even one look at the desperation in Minghao's eyes, but he did owe it to him to be honest, at least... "I don't feel like I'm needed here. It's as simple as that."

"That's... that's not simple at all... what do you mean you're not needed here? SEVENTEEN is not SEVENTEEN without all thirteen of its members!"

"I thought that, too, but let's face it... what exactly am I offering to the group that's unique to me?" Junhui looked up at the sky, it was a starless night, the moon was hiding somewhere behind the clouds. It was scary how well the sky could match one's mood sometimes.

"What the hell are you talking about...? You're part of the Performance Unit, a key dancer, choreographer, you sing well, you can even rap, and... what am I going to do without you here?!" Minghao finally removed himself from his spot by the doors and grabbed Junhui by the arm, turning him around to face him.

"You'll be fine. Your Korean's improved a lot, and-"

"I don't want a translator, I don't want a Korean teacher, I just want my _friend_ to stay!" Minghao practically screamed into Junhui's face, his previous calmness completely gone.

Junhui was shook as well, naturally, he didn't expect this big of a reaction from Minghao, especially not after Wonwoo's and Seungcheol's very much composed responses. At the same time, he knew that Minghao would be one of the hardest members to break the news to face-to-face, but he couldn't stand just leaving without a word either, especially because of how supportive they were with each other.

"...I'm sorry."

"Why..." Minghao murmured, his grip tightening around Junhui's wrist, " _Why did you do this to yourself?_ "

* * *

Seungkwan stared at Junhui from behind the sofa, he had a look of uneasiness on his face, and whenever Junhui turned around, he would pretend to be looking somewhere else.

"What's wrong, Seungkwan?" Junhui grinned, leaning his elbow against the back of the sofa casually. Maybe he was being asked to do a dare by the others, he's always had bad luck after all.

"Wha-!"

Junhui looked down to see that Seungkwan was holding a bag of sweets, probably his personal haul or something from the way he was acting all secretive, "Oh my, were you thinking about eating all of those without sharing?" Junhui asked, feigning shock and hurt, then proceeded to cup his hands around his mouth, "GUYS-"

"All right, all right, I'll share it with you!" Seungkwan flailed, offering his precious bag up, "Just don't tell the others. Especially Mingyu-hyung."

"Of course, of course." Junhui grinned evilly, taking a sweet for himself, popping it into his mouth and just letting it melt on its own, he wasn't much of a chewer or cruncher.

Seungkwan studied Junhui, squinting, "Damn."

"What?"

"I wanted to get a photo of you not looking so hot, but you even look good with a piece of candy in your cheek. Damn." Seungkwan cursed again, putting away his phone with disappointment.

Junhui laughed, careful not to suck in the candy by accident, "Of course not, I'm just that handsome." He paused, looking at Seungkwan's sulking face, "You're handsome, too, Seungkwan."

"You don't have to do that." Seungkwan sighed, sitting down on the sofa with Junhui, "I know I'm... round."

"Don't be silly, everyone has their own charm, don't put yourself down like that." Junhui chuckled, ruffling the dongsaeng's hair affectionately, "And you should definitely not starve yourself."

"I understand..." Seungkwan rolled his eyes, "...Thanks though. You always know exactly what to say, Jun-hyung."

"I'm glad you think so, wouldn't be the group's positivity boy if I couldn't." Junhui stated proudly, flashing his usual smile. Or at least what he thought was his usual smile, but Seungkwan was making a face, "What's wrong?"

"Jun-hyung... I should be the one asking that." Seungkwan said slowly, his eyes brimming with worry as he leaned forward to feel Junhui's forehead, "You don't have a fever..."

"I'm fine, seriously." Junhui fought to keep his smile up, it can't fail now...

"You're not." Seungkwan stated sternly, looking into Junhui's eyes, " _You're clearly not fine._ "

Before Junhui could retaliate, someone else entered the living room, and Seungkwan made a dash for it, still very insistent on protecting his sweets. So Junhui turned to see who the intruder was, and noted that Seungkwan was right about running, the newcomer was Hansol, someone who would have teased the hell out of Seungkwan if he noticed what his best friend was trying to do.

"Oh, hey, Jun-hyung. I didn't know you like this show." Hansol greeted, replacing Seungkwan's spot on the sofa, scooting closer to put an arm around Junhui's shoulders casually as he looked at what was playing on the TV screen. Junhui had unknowingly left the device on before Seungkwan distracted him, so he wasn't really paying attention to the show at all.

"Oh, uh, not really, I was just too lazy to change the channel." Junhui replied lamely, making more space for the younger male.

They sat together quietly on the sofa, just watching the show. At least Hansol was, Junhui was more distracted by how refined Hansol's features were. Hansol had his own unique style, just like Jisoo, they each had very clear "types" that worked well for them, and they were also true to their own "characters". Meanwhile there's Junhui... he still wasn't quite sure what his "character" was, but at the same time, he didn't want to just stay in the same style forever either, it didn't sit well with him. He was also scared that perhaps the image he chooses would be a mistake, and then he'll be stuck with it.

"Jun-hyung, are you paying attention?" Hansol scowled lightly, looking at Junhui with a puzzled expression, "Is there something on my face?"

"Beauty." Junhui joked, causing Hansol to howl with laughter.

"It's not fair using someone's old joke against them." Hansol continued to laugh, holding onto his stomach.

"You were the one who started it though." Junhui reminded, rubbing Hansol's back soothingly to calm him, scared that he'd choke on his own laughter.

"Man, Jun-hyung, you're the best." Hansol said between laughter, wiping away tears.

Junhui paused, then smiled slightly, "I am, aren't I?"

It was Hansol's turn to pause. He looked up at Junhui after finally composing himself. For a moment, Junhui expected him to ask what was wrong with his expression again, but all the younger did was put his arm around Junhui's, pulling him closer, "I mean it. _I like talking to Jun-hyung the most._ "

"...Thanks, Hansol." Junhui replied, a little too quietly, but Hansol had a seemingly satisfied smile on his face before turning back to his show.

* * *

Junhui sat on the side as Chan tried out various choreography combinations in front of the mirror, his face completely serious, Junhui could practically see his brain cooking itself with every new move he attempts to corporate. Even though he was the maknae, it was extremely easy for the others to forget due to the dedication and seriousness he puts into his work, not to mention he already had his own signature moves and style, most would even argue that Chan was the best dancer of the group despite his role as the maknae.

Junhui couldn't help but sigh at this. Compared to everyone else... he was just useless. Just there. He didn't have anything that stood out or something he could call his own that no one else could copy. Who exactly was he in the group?

"Hyung, you okay? Do you want to take a longer break?" Chan asked, looking at him with worry as he sat down next to him.

"No, I'm fine, I don't want to make you do all the work..." And this was going to be the last work they ever do together, Junhui reminded himself.

"You should always rest when you need to though." Chan said, offering Junhui a cup of water, which the latter took gratefully.

"I have to push myself more..." Junhui murmured, forcing himself to stand up.

Chan watched with careful eyes, following behind Junhui and quickly reaching a hand to steady the older's shoulders as the latter wobbled on his feet, "Hyung, you're too tired! Rest!"

"I can't!" Junhui broke out, balling his hands into fists, "If I don't finish this with you now, I... I'll never get another chance..."

Still very much confused, Chan reached out and placed a hand behind the older dancer's head, pulling him down so that Junhui's forehead was resting on Chan's shoulder, "I don't really understand what that means, but I think you've already done enough, Jun-hyung."

Junhui allowed himself to go limp with Chan's support, allowing the younger to run his hands through his hair, patting his back soothingly. It was hard to tell who was the younger one here...

" _It's enough._ "

* * *

Junhui glanced behind his shoulder at the building. 24 hours was almost up, the manager had sent a van over already. If Junhui still decides on leaving once 24 hours was up, he would board the van, which would take him to the airport. If he decides to stay, well, he would just have to stay put, and the manager will know his decision.

He took a deep sigh, his luggage already lined up by his side. There oddly wasn't much to take, he had shared most of his clothes with the other members after all, and he could just start shopping for more once he got home. _Home._ He remembered using that word on SEVENTEEN at some point, it felt strange to use it on somewhere else now.

"Jun."

Blinking, Junhui turned around to look at the source of the voice. He was sure he hadn't told anyone when he was departing.

"Soonyoung? What are you doing out here?"

Ignoring Junhui's question, Soonyoung walked over to Junhui, forcefully dragging him back towards the building. His face was of utmost seriousness, there was no trace of the usual cheerfulness anywhere.

"Soonyoung, let me explain-"

"No need, you're not leaving. I don't care whatever lame-ass excuse you have." Soonyoung replied dryly, his tight grip on Junhui's arm was sure to leave a bruise.

Junhui scowled, digging his heels into the ground, "An excuse? I don't feel like I _belong_ here, Soonyoung."

Soonyoung finally stopped, his grip still tight around Junhui's arm, however. "Why the hell not? Is it because of us? We can work on that, no, we'll make it work! There's nothing that can't be solved-"

"No, you guys are great, it's just me." Junhui cut in, turning Soonyoung around, his free hand coming up to hold Soonyoung's other hand tightly in his, "Everyone plays a key role in the group, they each offer something unique to the group. But let's face it, I'm easily replaceable, I don't offer anything that only I have."

"Of course you do! You're our positive energy-"

"The positivity boy image, huh? I thought that, too, but it's... it's hard, Soonyoung. I want to stay positive, for you guys, and for my own sake, but I can't anymore... I've failed my role." Junhui smiled gently, brushing Soonyoung's hair out of his eyes softly.

"Well, you don't _have_ to be positive all the time!"

"If I don't, I'm no longer the positivity boy, then who am I? Who exactly am I to the group?" Junhui choked out, finally voicing his worries out loud for the first time.

"You're SEVENTEEN's Jun, that's all that matters." Soonyoung replied, his eyes stern, but his voice quivered, and Junhui could tell that he was on the brink of tears, "And that's enough. Just being yourself is enough. Just you being with us is enough."

"Don't you see? It's not that easy! I'm just mooching off of you guys, I'm not contributing to the group at all."

"But you are!" Soonyoung insisted, sliding his fingers between Junhui's, locking them firmly together, "You're always there for us, supporting us, cheering for us-"

"And I can still do that without being a member of SEVENTEEN."

"I don't want that!" Soonyoung blurted out, the tears finally flowing down his cheeks as his eyes bore into Junhui's, "I just want you to stay, how hard is that to understand?!"

"And I just want to leave!" Junhui shouted back, immediately regretting it as a shocked look came over Soonyoung's face, his eyes widened, and his whole body started to quiver against Junhui's, "Soonyoung, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted..."

"Of course you'd want to leave... I should have noticed earlier..." Soonyoung murmured to himself, his grip loosening slightly, "Those fake smiles you put up, the way you'd always pretend to be cheerful for the sake of the group, you've always kept your negative emotions to yourself because you wanted to maintain that stupid positive image of yours..." the tears continued to slide down Soonyoung's signature round cheeks, glistening under the lamplight, "I should have told you then... that it's okay to show negative emotions, we're a team, we're supposed to support each other... but instead we made you suffer alone. It's probably better if you leave an ungrateful team like this, huh?" Soonyoung was rambling to himself now, his words blurring as he started to sob.

"It's not you guys' fault, I chose to bottle up my own emotions, really." Junhui soothed, wiping Soonyoung's tears away with his palm, "It's my own fault."

"I just... I'll miss you so much...!" Soonyoung sniffed, letting out a wail as he sank to the floor, dragging Junhui down with him as they knelt on the sidewalk, "W-when you go back to China... you better not forget to call."

"Of course."

"You better not forget how to speak Korean."

"I won't."

"You better not forget any of us."

"You guys are impossible to forget."

"You better keep dancing."

"I will."

"Text me everyday."

"I promise."

"I won't even complain about the selfies."

"You better not."

Junhui heard the distance screech of tires and figured that the van was probably nearing. This was it.

"Wait, I have something to give you." Soonyoung wiped a tear away with the back of his hand and pulled out what appears to be a small book from the back of his pocket.

Upon opening it, Junhui realized that it was a handmade photo album of Junhui, it included both solo shots and group shots with the members, and short comments about the featured event of each photo were scrawled on the side, signed by all of the members.

And for the last couple pages, Junhui saw short messages written in different handwriting, then realized they were parting messages by the members. They were all very short due to the time and space they were given to make this, but nonetheless, their impact on Junhui was far greater than what their lengths showed.

 **Junhui:**  
**Continue to shine brighter in China, we will definitely visit you!**  
**Take us out to eat delicious food when that time comes. View it as a last command from your ex-leader.**  
**Seungcheol**

 **Junnie:**  
**I won't forgive you for leaving without telling me, you better be prepared to be smacked the next time we meet.**  
**Jeonghan**

 **Jun:**  
**Our handsome boy from China~ why are you leaving so suddenly? I really wanted to talk more! QAQ**  
**I hope we'll be able to sing together again! Of course we will, right? It's a promise!**  
**Jisoo**

 **Junnie:**  
**It won't be easy finding someone to fill your spot, I hope you know that.**  
**To be honest, I don't think your spot will ever be filled. I can't believe you created a hole in SEVENTEEN! So heartless!**  
**But in all seriousness, I'll really miss you, so be prepared for tons of texts!!!!**  
**Soonyoung**

 **Junhui:**  
**You better treat me to a lot of spicy food the next time we meet... or I won't forgive you, is that clear?**  
**Wonwoo**

 **Wen Junhui:**  
**Did I write your name correctly? Your name is hard to write in Chinese...**  
**Thank you for everything you've done for the group, and I respect your decision. That doesn't mean you will be completely rid of us though, I will personally make sure of that. Be prepared, we might go ahead and break down your house when we visit China next time.**  
**Jihoon**

 **Jun-hyung:**  
**Why do you have to leave?!!! I feel so betrayed!!! You've broken my heart... TTTT**  
**Take care of yourself... be sure to eat!!!**  
**Mingyu**

 **Jun-ge:**  
**If it's you, I'm sure you will be fine no matter what it is you decide on doing when you get back, whether it's to continue your acting career or start fresh with something new, I truly believe you will do more than fine. Jun-ge can do anything after all!**  
**I will miss you a lot, but let's both try our best!**  
**Minghao**

 **Jun-hyung:**  
**I wanted to work with you for so much longer... BUT!!!**  
**I wish you all the best with whatever you decide to do! You're always welcome to come back and visit us anytime!!! ^^**  
**Seokmin**

 **Junnie-hyung:**  
**I can't believe you'd do this to us!!! Traitor!!! I'm in shock, really...**  
**But at the same time, I truly wish for your happiness. If this is going to make you happy again, I guess I'll just have to accept it...? TTTT**  
**Please call often!!!**  
**Seungkwan**

 **Jun-hyung:**  
**I wanted to talk with you so much more... We can continue this even when you're miles away, right???**  
**Let's talk soon!**  
**Hansol**

 **Jun-hyung:**  
**There was still so much more I wanted to learn with and from you, I wish it didn't have to end like this...**  
**But it doesn't end here, right? Both for us and for you, it's just a new beginning, right?**  
**Let's all work hard then!! ^^)9**  
**Chan**

Junhui heard a honk just as he finished reading the last message, without knowing it, tears had flowed out of his eyes, the speed they were going at almost matched Soonyoung's before Junhui finally composed himself, placing the book carefully in his backpack.

"Thanks... this really means a lot to me." Junhui smiled, a genuine smile this time, "But I guess my ride's here."

"Yeah... good bye..." Soonyoung choked, watching as Junhui slipped out one hand, turning towards the car, one hand already on the handle. Then it grew into a stalemate as neither moved from their spot, one hand still locked with the other's, "Heh... I don't want to let go..." Soonyoung sobbed, a fresh wave of tears flowing out, "I really don't..."

"...Me neither." Junhui whispered, removing his hand from the car handle and turning to Soonyoung instead, "I don't want to let go." He pulled the crying boy gently into his chest, "Whether it's you, or SEVENTEEN. I don't want to let any of you go."

They stayed in that position for a while longer, Junhui didn't even flinch when he heard the van drive away, he just listened to Soonyoung's soft sobbing and quiet sighs of relief.

When Soonyoung finally managed to calm down enough for them to move away from the sidewalk, Junhui lead the shorter boy back inside the dorm, only to be met by a crying Jihoon standing by the doorway.

A crying Jihoon.

Jihoon was crying.

 _The_ Lee Jihoon.

Junhui stared dumbly as Jihoon threw his arms around the taller boy's waist, giving Junhui the tightest hug he's ever received from anyone, "I knew you wouldn't dare to leave, ass-hat."

"Jihoon, I told you, he's probably gone already-" Jeonghan came around the corner, stopping in his tracks when he saw the three still standing in front of the door. Then without another word, he ran over and pulled Junhui into a warm embrace.

Jeonghan was then followed by Jisoo, who put an arm around Junhui's neck, nodding approvingly at his choice to stay.

Minghao and Mingyu immediately piled themselves onto Junhui, Minghao attacked the older boy with a string of Chinese swear words mixed between expressions of relief while Mingyu simply agreed to everything Minghao was saying despite not understanding a word.

Seungkwan and Hansol joined in the dongsaeng pile, squeezing Junhui's sides so hard it actually hurt.

Chan rubbed Junhui's back soothingly, whispering, "It's good to have you back. Well, still here, more like."

Seokmin greeted Junhui with his usual bright smile that could heal anything and anyone, "Welcome back."

Wonwoo didn't make any physical contact because the group was too big for him to reach Junhui, but he gave a small smile, nodding in relief.

Seungcheol stood next to Wonwoo, his eyes were red, but he managed to hold back his tears as he watched the group hug fondly. He smiled as the group finally parted to let Junhui breath properly, "Good choice."

"I wonder, I almost had my life squeezed out of me." Junhui complained, but the wide grin on his face betrayed his words.

"In any case, I'm glad." Seungcheol gave a firm pat on Junhui's shoulder, "To be honest, I wasn't ready for how to react when the press asks us about your departure."

Junhui laughed, and this time, wholeheartedly.

* * *

"Okay, but you're _really_ okay, right?!" Soonyoung pressed as they got themselves ready in the dressing room, waiting for their turn on the stage.

Junhui sighed, Soonyoung was getting way too worked up. Some powder got into his eyes earlier, so his eyes were slightly red when he got out, now Soonyoung was convinced that he was secretly crying in the washroom.

"Yes, I'm _really_ okay."

"Okay, I'm going to make sure one last time," Soonyoung sat Junhui down on the chair, staring straight into his eyes, "Are you _really_ okay?"

Junhui smirked, pulling Soonyoung down and giving a quick peck to the younger male's slightly parted lips then watched with satisfaction as Soonyoung's pale cheeks turned to a shade of crimson red.

" _Yes, I'm_ really _okay._ "

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully it wasn't too rushed.  
> (on a random note, Jun is my bias, if that wasn't clear enough)


End file.
